swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Talos Dragen
Talos Dragen, also known as the Dragon, was a Human male cyborg and the leader of the anti Force-sensitive terrorist organization known as the Purifiers. The son of Ivar Dragen, Talos followed in his father's footsteps, believing that all Force-sensitives, including the New Jedi Order, were a disease on the galaxy that'll ultimately tear it apart. After his father's trial and death, Talos formed the Purifiers, a separatist group from the Grand Republic, seeking to exterminate every Force-sensitive in the Core Worlds, slowly creating a powerful army integrated into Republic ranks in secret, all the while preparing a war on the Jedi that he believes will save the Republic and permanently restore peace and order to the galaxy. In 59 ABY, during the Chancellor elections of the Grand Republic, Talos finally decided to set his plans into motion, orchestrating several terrorist attacks across the Core Worlds, including one on Shayara. However, Supreme Commander Valen Taraff eventually discovered the existence of the Purifiers. Together with his allies Yaza and So'Wan, Talos declared war on the Jedi Order after his terms to remove them from power failed, but was apprehended by the new Supreme Chancellor Erik To'Wan. Ultimately, Talos escaped captivity and orchestrated a massacre in the Senate. Despite his attempts to exterminate the Jedi Order, Talos faced a final battle when the Republic initiated an assault on the Purifiers' headquarters on Christophsis, leading to his defeat and imprisonment on the prison-world of Belsavis. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Talos Dragen was a Human male born on Christophsis in 27 ABY, only a year after the Ancharus Crisis. He was the son of Republic captain Ivar Dragen and Republic medic Erin Dragen. Growing up, Talos idolized his parents as heroes, especially his father, and wanted to become a soldier serving the Republic just like him. Throughout his early life, Talos bared listening to his father's beliefs that the Jedi and the Sith were the cause of all the galaxy's problems millennium ago up until the present, despite the fact that the Jedi tried to defend the Republic from the Sith for years. Talos, at first, bore no mind to what his father believed and had faith in the Jedi. Following the formation of the Grand Republic, Talos' father became the Supreme Commander of the Republic's military. After Talos entered his adult years, he joined the Republic military as a trooper, often working with his father until he eventually joined his personal squadron. Conflict with the Jedi Now working for his father within his squadron, Talos was proud to help protect and serve the Republic alongside the Supreme Commander. Ivar soon decided to remain on the Republic capital of Coruscant, and issued a renowned Jedi Knight to lead his squadron. However, tragedy struck on one fateful day. During a mission issued by the Supreme Commander, Ivar's squadron arrived on the planet Ilum, led by the Jedi Knight. The group was tasked with exposing a criminal hideout on Ilum, responsible for stealing Kyber crystals. Talos and the squadron ultimately found the hideout, but discovered it was heavily-guarded. The group was outnumbered and the squadron was slaughtered, save for Talos and the Jedi Knight. The next day, Talos found himself tied up, alongside the Jedi Knight. However, the criminals gave the Jedi a choice due to his status; either save Talos or leave Ilum unharmed. Much to Talos' shock and disbelief, the Jedi chose to save himself. The criminals promptly released him and allowed him to flee to his ship, leaving Talos to die. Over the next few days, the criminals proceeded to torture Talos constantly, even amputating his own two arms. Talos was on the verge of being mentally broken, but lingered on. Eventually, Ivar Dragen mounted a rescue to Ilum, successfully killing off the criminals and liberating his son. That event left Talos completely shaken to his core, but also resulted in him gathering a deep grudge against the Jedi Order. Formation of the Purifiers After the tragedy, Talos received immediate treatment, his lost limbs replaced with two highly-advanced cybernetic arms. Although Talos initially never truly hated the Jedi, that event was the turning-point in his life and beliefs. He began listening to his father's beliefs that the Jedi are the ones who help perpetuate Force-sensitive wars that effect the galaxy, from the Eternal War to the Ancharus Crisis, and that the most dangerous thing they're doing is thinking they're right - that despite the amounts of war, death and chaos that plagued the galaxy in recent years - they continue to remain affiliated with the Republic and continue to operate. Talos truly began believing that the Jedi's desire to defend the Republic was all a lie, and they're destroyers–not saviors. .]] In the years that followed, the Grand Senate began allowing members of the New Jedi Order into proper Republic ranks, enabling them to join the military and become senators in their own right, influencing Republic affairs. This fully drove Ivar Dragen over the edge, and he began acting against the Jedi who'd comply, secretly kidnapping and eliminating them, as well as supporting experiments in order to find a way to get rid of a Jedi's attuned Force-sensitivity. Eventually, the Republic stopped Ivar's operations and caught him in 52 ABY. A trial was put in order within the Republic's Court. However, the event was interrupted by the Sith Lord Darth Aion, aided by Ivar's loyalists, who brought him back to Christophsis. Despite his father returning safely to his homeworld, the Dragen family's reputation was completely ruined–and the family was essentially trapped on Christophsis, hiding there in secret for years. Ivar was in shambles, and spent the rest of his days in fear until he passed away in 56 ABY. In the aftermath, Talos no longer decided to hold back, and promised he'll continue Ivar's legacy by eliminating any Force-sensitive who interferes with the Republic. Talos grew even more deluded as a result, blaming the Jedi for taking away his arms, his father and his family name–whilst simultaneously believing their Order is built on a lie, and that they truly seek to take over the Republic itself. Thus, Talos formed the Purifiers, a separatist group from the Republic dedicated to the extermination of all Force-sensitives. Over the next year, Talos recruited many individuals across the Core Worlds who shared similar beliefs, including Ivar's own loyalists. Talos' forces grew each day until he possessed a private army, integrating many of them into Republic ranks as sleeper agents. Talos set base underground on Christophsis as well as in Coruscant's Underworld, preparing a Purification that will cleanse the Republic from the Jedi's influence forever. Personality At first glance, Talos Dragen was a calm and calculated man who speaks with a respectful yet threatening demeanor to his allies and enemies alike. However, Talos was shown to be incredible unstable, at worst lashing out at those who'd greatly challenge his beliefs or mock his family name. Talos was primarily infamous for his hatred of all Force-sensitives–from the Sith to the New Jedi Order–which was seen even to the point of delusion. Talos truly believed that the Jedi Order was built on a lie, and that they seek to control the Republic, condemning it to face the wars, deaths and chaos caused by the conflicts the Jedi partake in. This all stemmed from Talos losing his two arms, which "opened his eyes" to the beliefs spoken by his father, the former Supreme Commander Ivar Dragen, causing Talos to share them as he grew older. Talos was the leader of the Purifiers, and as the name suggests, Talos seeks to 'purify' all Force-sensitives of which he considers to be 'impure', either by killing them or forcing them out of the Republic. Furthermore, Talos grew to enjoy torturing and killing Force-sensitives, mainly Jedi, and was more than happy to battle Force-sensitives when on the field, such as Ebediah Shan and Carter Moran. Despite his hatred of Force-sensitives, Talos grew to respect Erik To'Wan, the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, but still considers him a great threat to his operations. Talos also holds some form of respect for the Supreme Commander Valen Taraff, but often clashes with him due to their different ideologies, believing he's "blind" to the truth. On the other hand, Talos considers the Jedi Grandmaster Jang-Seo to be the greatest threat to the Republic yet. Talos doesn't consider himself a terrorist, but a savior, and has inspired many to join his cause, including Yaza and So'Wan, as well as his private army, promising to save the Republic from the Jedi's influence once and for all. Additionally, Talos has shown he's willing to compromise, notably with Erik To'Wan and Valen Taraff, but he still promised to not stop his crusade until the Jedi remove themselves from the Republic permanently. Abilities Talos Dragen was trained as a Republic trooper once he turned 18, and since then was a very sufficient trooper, earning him a spot in former Supreme Commander Ivar Dragen's squadron. He particularly trained in hand-to-hand combat, and wielded a sword alongside a blaster, preferring the former. Talos was also a great strategist and tactician, notably shown when he was able to coordinate an attack on the Senate building after he infiltrated it with help from his sleeper agents, and was able to ambush Valen Taraff's task-force when they were searching for them in Coruscant's Underworld. Talos also faced Jedi when on the field, notably Ebediah Shan and Carter Moran, specifically training to combat Jedi after the formation of the Purifiers. Equipment Talos Dragen holds a private army in the form of the Purifiers, some of them even training to combat Jedi. Talos himself has two cybernetic arms, which he can use in combat to choke or strike his enemies unarmed. Talos is personally equipped with a DT-29 heavy blaster pistol as well as a pair of two vibroblades, often using the latter when on the field. Talos is also equipped with a Midichlorian Suppressor, made for him by So'Wan, which immobilizes high concentrations of Midichlorians nearby, which greatly weakens one's Force-sensitivity, allowing Talos to fight Force-sensitives on equal terms. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Humans Category:Troopers Category:Criminals Category:Cyborgs Category:Grand Republic members Category:Purifiers members Category:Non Force-User